Say You Love Me
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: "What kind of idiot makes death jokes when they're in the hospital with tubes coming out of them?". Of dying boyfriends and super awkward love confessions. [Edo Gruvia] [One-Shot] T for language.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot

**Rating: **T for Terrible Language

**Summary: **"What kind of idiot makes death jokes when they're in the hospital with tubes coming out of them?". Of dying boyfriends and super awkward love confessions. [Edo Gruvia] [One-Shot]

**Dedicated to :** Ambivia /Amenah, HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL! I originally planned to write a Kinabra for ya but you lalalala never managed. I'm sorry because I know you don't even ship edo Gruvia this much but what can I say? You were the one who dragged me into this black hole.

**A/N: **My dad recently had an open chest surgery and it was the most terrifying moment in my life. Credits to the waifu Hotrodren for some lines and headcanons I used for this fic (ILY darling, what would I do without you? Die alone in misery, probably.)

It's 2:30 am and this is so déjà vu. I didn't proofread so will probably die of embarrassment when I read this again tomorrow. I'm going on a trip tomorrow, yay! (it's fucking 3 am wtf)

Also, this is probs the cheesiest and fluffiest thing I've ever written. And if you know my history, that's saying A LOT.

.

* * *

.

**Say You Love Me**

.

They brought him out of the ICU in a hospital bed, covered in dull white sheets with a yellowish shade that no amount of bleach was able to wash out. There were IV lines connected to his left hand, the slow dripping of a transparent substance running into his bloodstream as the heart rate monitors attached to both sides of his chest drew a map of messy waves on the black and white screen. His face was partially covered by a fogged oxygen mask, his breathing so faint and weak that her heart stopped beating at the sight and a subtle quivering took over her lower lip.

His eyes were just barely open _—_dark brown irises still clouded by the effects of anesthesia peeking through a narrow slit between his eyelids; a lost and unfocused gaze that suggested he didn't really acknowledge his surroundings_—_ heck, she wasn't even sure he was totally conscious at all: he looked like he just went through the gates of hell and _almost_ didn't make it back.

Because certainly, he might a bit of a wimp and a crybaby at times, but this was in a whole different level _—_this was him being cut open to the guts, chopped out and stitched back together while put into deadly sleep_—_ and Juvia, who was more than used to Gray's over-the-top enthusiasm and eye-blinding optimism, had never seen her boyfriend in such a fragile, vulnerable state.

It was quite an overwhelming view, to say the least. And for the first time ever, she was scared

—_terrified._

_._

* * *

.

He woke up a few hours later, lazy eyes scanning the room until they caught sight of the blue haired girl sitting beside his bed. His voice was so small and hoarse she had to pull his oxygen mask and lean her ear close to his lips to understand what he was trying to say.

"_Go home_." He muttered, and it broke her heart to see how much effort it took him to put two words together.

_(Jesus Christ_, just how drugged was he, honestly?)

"Don't tell me what to do." She said curtly _—_a tone that admitted no further objection, and she could swear she saw the ghost of a smile appear on the corner of his lips as she readjusted the breathing device over his face.

He didn't wake up again that night. She could tell, because she didn't sleep a wink.

.

* * *

.

Before night struck, she sent Lucy and Natsu back home because they were the worst support system ever _—_Lucy kept insisting (in a most impatient and scornful manner) that this was a simple procedure and appendectomies are done every day, that she was overreacting and making a tempest in a teapot when there was absolutely nothing to worry about. Natsu snorted that he went through the same thing last year and she didn't even bother to send him a get well card.

She had to bite her tongue to keep herself from reminding her friends that _people died in hospitals every day_ and_ Natsu is a complete idiot so it doesn't count_.

.

* * *

.

She couldn't tell if she was more relieved or mad when he woke up next morning, breathing on his own and wearing that stupid smile of proud survivor on his face.

"So I did survive." He said casually, as if the whole thing was just a prank he managed to pull off.

"If you want to be dead so bad that can be arranged." Juvia deadpanned, clearly irritated at the flippancy of his tone.

"Not today, tough." He smiled, a gesture that made her blood boil with anger, "But I'll take note to make an appointment."

"What kind of idiot makes death jokes when they're in the hospital with tubes coming out of them?" Honestly, she'd been worried sick, lost a whole night of sleep for him, and the bastard just woke up talking about it as if he was trying to get a date to the dentist. The_ fucking nerve_ he had!

Sensing her aggravation, he tried to apologize, "I'm sorry, Juvia-chan."

But it was too late.

"Oh,_ 'I'm sorry'_." She exploded, mocking his tone humorlessly and throwing him a murderous look, "Is that all you have to say? You're such an _asshole_. They just cut a hole in your abdomen, you _moron_! Into your_ freaking guts_." Inhaling deeply, her nostrils flared with rage as she pointed an accusing finger towards him, "_I saw you…_ I saw you being carried out of that room. You were pale as shit, you couldn't even _breathe_ for yourself. And I thought you were gonna _die_!" She spat the word dramatically, collapsing into the chair before an angry sob escaped her lips, "If you _ever _scare me like that again, I will make you wish you were never born!"

"Are you crying, Juvia-chan?" He smiled, a little touched despite the fact that he'd just been threaten to death by his beloved _—_and outraged_—_ girlfriend.

"These are _tears of rage_, you idiot!" She averted her gaze from him, wiping the streaks of falling tears with the back of her hands in embarrassment.

"Aheh," He chortled, amused by her reaction, "Would you be sad if I died, though?"

"What kind of jackass question is that? And why are you smiling? Do you think this is _funny_? Is this a _joke_ for you?"

He couldn't help but laugh, a sound that was cut short by a painful grimace, "I'm just happy that you care, Juvia-chan. Maybe I should get sick more often."

She huffed with exasperation, "I swear to God, if it wasn't because I love you I would punch you in the gut right now."

Silence.

_Wait, __**what**__?_

He blinked, eyes bugging out in surprise, "W-What did you just say!?"

_Oh, crap._

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

She did not_ just say… _seriously, though. She _did not_ just cry in front of him and confess her love to him the same day. _The same minute._ Please.

_Shit._

_Was there a wall available where she could crush her skull into?_

Squirming as she folded her arms across her chest, she refused to meet his eyes, "I… I wish I could punch you right now."

"Not that!" He said eagerly, "_Before_ that!"

"That's all I said." She blatantly lied.

"You said you love me!"

"Did I?" She said, trying to sound casual, "I don't recall saying that. You must have heard wrong."

"Juvia-chan!" He pouted, a disapproving look on his face. Damn, if he weren't confined to his sickbed, he would have probably grabbed her shoulders and kissed her senseless.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"Say it again!"

"What?"

"Say you love me!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm dying! I want to hear you say it again before I die!"

"You're not dying, shut up!" She turned to scowl at him, a menacing look in her eyes.

"I'll shut up if you say it again." He tried to bargain, a dorky smile on his face.

"That, or I could knock your teeth off until you can't talk anymore."

"You wouldn't. I know you wouldn't. Because you love me." He teased.

Burying her face in her hands, she shook her head, "_Jesus Christ_, Surge. Would you stop repeating that?"

_Fuck,_ why must he torment her this way? Did she owe him from a past life or what? Was this fucking karma or something?

"I will when you admit you do."

"Well, you'll have to earn it. And now you deserve anything but." Attempting to escape the conversation, she stood from her seat and added, "I'll get the nurse to check on you, you must be hungry too."

He nodded in defeat, knowing he wouldn't get anything else from her _—_at least not today, but he had plenty of time for that.

"Juvia-chan," He called before she exited the room, a happy smile spreading across his lips, "I love you too."

She rolled her eyes, smiling back at him with a mix of amusement and resignation, "I know, stupid."

.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

.

**A/N: **Let's pretend this is the epilogue for_ Into Your Gravity._

Just kidding. I'm still working on that. This is another verse. Yeah, I have like five thousand different verses for them.

Anyways, I can barely keep my eyes open so _please please please _**review**, I don't get paid for this other than your kind words and mercy.


End file.
